custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and More!
Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and More! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in October 10, 1997. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids learn about breakfasts, lunches, dinners, desserts, and snacks. They also invite Scooter McNutty, Miss Ette Kette, and Stella the Storyteller to join in the meal. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Mr. Boyd *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Ette Kette *Shawn *Zachary *Min *Tosha *Arnold Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Growing #The Exercise Song #The Yum Yum Song #Snackin' on Healthy Foods #Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow #Aiken Drum #Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake) #Mish Mash Soup #Alphabet Soup #Alligator Pie #Pumpernickle #Peanut Butter #Milk Song #Silly Supper #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #On Top of Spaghetti #Mac and Cheese #The More We Crank the Handle #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Have a Snack #S'mores #The Cookie Song #Apples and Bananas #Clean Up, Do Our Share! #Please and Thank You #I Try to Be Polite #I Love You End Credit Music #The Yum Yum Song #Snackin' on Healthy Foods #Clean Up, Do Our Share! Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" was also used in this episode. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "At Home with Animals". *Zachary wears different clothes. *Min wears the same clothes in "A Welcome Home" and "Up We Go!" and the same hairstyle in "Are We There Yet?". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter!" and the same hairstyle in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Arnold wears different clothes. *The musical arrangements used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" are also used in this episode. *The musical arrangements for "Snackin' on Healthy Foods" has the same arrangements from "The Exercise Circus!" and the same vocals from 1996 Season 3 episodes (same speed as The Exercise Circus!). *The musical arrangements for "Aiken Drum" has the same arrangements from "Good Day, Good Night", and the vocals from 1996-1997 Season 3 episodes. *The musical arrangements for "S'mores" has the same arrangements from "Campfire Sing-Along" and the same vocals from "Hats Off to BJ". *The version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Barney in Outer Space", high-pitched and a mix of Barney vocals from "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album, except it was pitched up to +2 in the first verse and a mix of Barney vocals from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album, low-pitched and a mix of kids vocals from "Barney's Talent Show" and Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version (same speed as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) in the second verse. *Filming for the home video began in October 25, 1996 and ended in November 1, 1996. Then it was produced in March 18, 1997 (the same day as Barney's Springtime Activities). *When BJ arrives at the school classroom and sees Barney and the kids feeding the fish fish food, he says "Hi, everybody! Whatcha doin'!?!". The sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and the sound clip of "Whatcha doin'!?!" is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was pitched down to -2. Also, the sound clips are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When Baby Bop arrives at the school classroom and says "Hi, Barney! Hi, friends!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!" and the sound clip of "Hi, friends!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except they were mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When Scooter pops up the tree part of the treehouse and sees Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids looking up a magazine, he says "Hey! Are you looking for some recipes in a cookbook?". Then, Arnold says "Yes.". *When Barney says "Eww!" after BJ talks about a pickle sandwich for lunch, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places", it does sound like Barney's Season 3 "Eww!". Released Dates *October 10, 1997 *April 13, 2001 *May 7, 2003 "Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and More!" Previews﻿ 1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:Custom Barney Home Videos